Future Equestria
by Pon3life
Summary: This is the unfinished version.


Jackyl Hooves gallops down the crowded streets of Ponyville in a hurry. "I have to get home before he sees me!" he says to no one in particular. Jackyl knows this routine all to well. Whenever Cyan Dash comes to school, if ever, He always targets Jackyl. _Just because his mom is the Blue Dash, doesn't mean that he's better than everypony!_ He thinks with rage. And speak of the devil there he is. Cyan Dash is a very conceited stallion, with a Cyan blue coat, and a Dark green Mane. His cutie mark is a pair of wings on a cloud. Witch makes since because He can fly faster than his mother, Rainbow Dash. "Jackyl! I see you! Get back here you filly!" Oh no. Jackyl feels a rush of adrenaline and he Gallops as fast as he can. Cyan jumps in to the air, unfolds his wings and takes flight. He gains on Jackyl slowly, and once he reaches him, Bucks him in the plot. "Ooof!" Jackyl moans as he hits the ground with a harsh thud. "Take this, retard!" Cyan starts to buck him, stomp him, and spit on him. Jackyl does nothing but cries, in realization that he is powerless to stop what is happening. As the beating stops, Cyan takes one more deep breath, and spits in Jackyl's Lazy eye. "Nopony likes you, JACKass! Just go away" And with that, Cyan jumps and Flys away. Jackyl covers his face with his hooves and weeps. Why? Why does everypony hate me? He then tries to get up... The soreness on his flank and plot prevent him from being able to get his footing. He tries again. And fails again. He starts to tear up again, but sees Berry Punch talking with Bon Bon."Auntie Berry! Auntie! Berry! Help!"

"...And then I said, Oatmeal? Why not? Wait... Did you hear that Bon?" "Bon-Bon Raises her hoof and listens. "I didn't hear anything." "It's coming from over there." Berry swings her head and looks to see Jackyl calling out to her. "Berry and Bon-Bon rush over. "Oh you poor baby, I'll get you to your mommy" "Thank you, Auntie" Jackyl responds in a crippled voice. Berry smiles. Berry Punch is not Jackyl's Aunt by blood, But she Plays the roll, and has ever since Jackyl Was a filly. "We're almost there sweetie."

Derpy Hooves is very busy in her kitchen. "Make Muffins to make Princess happy" She smiles and works diligently. She hears a soft clop on the door. "Who could that be?" Derpy says. She pushes the door open and sees Jackyl laying on Berry's back. "Oh no... What Happend to son? Was it that Meanie again?" Berry nods. "I'm afraid so. Some one should do something about that Cyan. Rainbow Dash is a great mother and all, But shes teaching too much aggression in the household, and it's affecting our children."  
"I don't want this to go wrong any more." Derpy tears up lightly. "It's okay mom." Both Berry and Derpy are surprised at his sudden choice to speak. "I'm getting used to it."  
"No." Derpy says. "It's not fair that they make you get used to it. I don't want this to go wrong anymore!" Berry lowers her eyes. Derpy lowers hers too. "I'm sorry, I speak to loud?" Berry tears up. "No Derpy, It's okay."

Jackyl Hooves trotts into school the next day, and greets the various looks from his classmates. Some of worry, some of pity, and some of entertainment. But there was only one he was focused on. Her name was Claire Sparkle. Sometimes, Jackyl was surprised that Claire even talked to him. Now don't be mistaken. Jackyl was not an ugly Pony. He was average size. He had the same coat color as his mothers, with a blond mane that sweeped passed his eyes in a dreamy sort of way, and his Cutie mark was a metal heart. The only thing that set him apart was his Lazy eye, That was inherited from his mother of course. Jackyl sits down at his desk and flicks his eye around nervously at the different Ponies looking at his various scars. "Ok everypony take your seats" Jackyl hears his teacher call to the class. He sneaks one more look at Claire, She is talking to another mare, apparently unaware that Jackyl had even showed up to class today. "Hi everypony!"  
"Hi Ms. Cherilee." the class calls out in a rather monotone drawl.  
"To day we will learn about Earth Ponies, And the history! Yay!"  
The only ponies that even respond are Jackyl, Claire, and another mare named Sprinkle Pie.  
"Yes! I would love to leaned about earth Ponies cause I'm one of those, did you know that my mom is one of those, did you also know that there are a lot of those in Equestria and Especially in Ponyville?" Ms. Cherrilee smiles warmly. "Yes sprinkle. I knew this." "Now if you could all open your books please"

After class, Jacklyl Trotts down the steps and looks for Claire. He sees her, finishing her conversation with another mare. Jackyl recognizes this mare as Appleblossom. Appleblossom was one of Jackyl's first friends. THis makes it more comfortable to approach Clare. He trotts over nervously. "Hi Appie" Jackyl says. "What's up Jackie?" They both "Bro" hoof each other. He darts his eye over to Clare. A true beauty. He thinks to himself. She is a tad bit shorter than the average mare, and has a Light purple coat, similar to that of her mothers, and A pink straight tail. Her mane is Pink and very long, cascading down her shoulders as if she was constantly wet." Well, Ah'll see you guys later, Best get to buckin' them apples before my ma gets ornery!" She then trotts off. Jackyl then turns to walk away. "Wait" Claire says. "Yes, Claire?"  
"I think it's very brave how you still come to school like that. You are an amazing Pony you know that?" Jackyl blushes lightly and sweeps his hooves across the rough dirt ground. "Thank you." He says softly. He then turns, "It was nice talking to you, Claire." Then trotts heme.  
Claire then lets out a deep breath and Appleblossom comes from around the corner of the school. "Well, How'd it go?"  
"I just can't get him to notice me!" Claire says. "Don't worry, Sugar, he will."

Jackyl hugs his mother very closely. "I don't know any more momma! Will she ever like me?" I felt same about your dad. Give time, she will see" Jackyl smiles and hugs his mother. Most are not able to understand Derpy, But jackyl has always been able to. Derpy then straps the muffins she has been baking for the princess, to her saddle bag. "I go and deliver muffins, You wanna fly with me?"  
"No mamma. I think I'll just stay here."  
"Fine. But make sure you stay out of those troubles!" Derpy reaches her hoof up and Ruffles Jackyl's mane. He smiles, Pleased.

Derpy Hooves flys to Canterlot to deliver Princess Celestia her muffin. " I hope I make Princess happy." She says to her self. She walks up the stairs to the Castle and greets the Royal Guard. They put their staffs directly in Derpy's way. Derpy gives a puzzled look. "Why I can't go inside?" "No one enters or leaves the castle."  
"Why?" Derpy replys "I have muffins for Princess" The guard looks down at the saddle bag and smells the aroma. "You may pass." The guards, let Derpy through.

Princess Celestia sits on her throne and waits eagerly. She looks out of the window and at the sun. "It's almost time!" She says. A huge smile creeps across her face, and suddenly, she seems to become lees of a princess, and more like a filly awaiting her birthday presents. She looks up and sees Derpy trots into the room merrily, and immediately her mouth starts to water.  
"Oh Derped-one thank you so much."  
"I like to see princess get happy at muffins!"  
Derpy gives Celestia the muffins and then bows. Celestia starts to stuff her face, with a look of pure bliss, The essence of self indulgence. Derpy is pleased, and turns to trot away.


End file.
